


Two steps from Ghoul paradise

by kenyakaneki



Series: Yomokane fics [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, fluffly lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couple: Yomokane;<br/>Rating: E / MA / + 18.<br/>Warnings: Yaoi hard, anal sex, oral sex, masturbation, nudity, PWP. Anyway, basically where history with gay sex between Ghouls. And some profanity.<br/>Summary: It is  Kaneki's first time . The first time where he will be just a few steps from Ghoul paradise. Yomokane. Two shot .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preliminary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluekupkakez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekupkakez/gifts).



> This fanfic is to bluekupkakez AO3 user . I love yomoutakane fanfics of this person. Yomokane is a gift from heaven that Uncle Ishida gave me.

Narrator P.O.V.  
  "The bed was lined with a new sheet. The pillows were very soft. There were some aromatic candles in the room. Kaneki did not expect that his first time was as romantic .But considering that Renji Yomo had romantic tendencies, it was not absurd."  
  Strong arms pulled him to bed. A strong voice wishpered to his ear : "Come on, Ken . Come make love with me ."  
  Kaneki tingled all over it. He took a deep breath. And he said : "Take me to paradise Ghoul, my love."  
 "I can not take you to Ghoul heaven , but i can get you two steps away from him, my lovely." Yomo said.  
 "Oh, Ren! You're so cute. Please show me your most exciting side." Said Kaneki.  
 Yomo was sitting on the bed. And Kaneki sat on his lap.  
  The two began to kiss. It started with a soft kiss. Then the kiss deepened. Tongues writhed. So Kaneki took the initiative and sucked Yomo's tongue. The tallest liked the boldness of the younger and allowed this to go forward.  
  When lacked the air, the two separate. They were panting. Lovers embraced. Yomo began stroking Kaneki's hair . And this drew the lover for another kiss.  
  After a few rounds of snogging, things heated up. Yomo removed Kaneki's shirt and vest, exposing the minor's chest.  
  "Beautiful, you shirtless are beautiful. Imagine without clothes." Said Yomo  
   Kaneki reddened with shame. And Yomo laughed at that.  
   Kaneki withdrew his lover shirt.  
   He was surprised by what he saw.  
   "Ren! Your chest is so muscular! It's so cute! It's so, it's so ..." Kaneki stammered.  
   "I know, my love. It's all yours. For you to touch and kiss all you want .If you like the top, i'm sure will love the bottom." Yomo said with a mischievous laugh. Something Kaneki never expected to see. It's like Yomo were two people. A being silent and cold on the streets. But somebody humorous and full of love in bed. Kaneki was loving it. Not that his beloved Ren had not been affectionate before. Of course he was, if not two were not dating. But is that today the oldest is very cheerful.  
  Suddenly, Yomo pulled Kaneki to the center of the bed, laying the minor belly up.  
 The silver-haired lay on top of his lover and whispered in his ear : "Ken, you know i love you very much . I was longing for our first time.

 Kaneki was bright red. He took a deep breath. Then , he touched his lover face .  
 "Ren, i'm nervous. But , i want it. I want to make love with you. Please , take me. Take me until to miss only two steps to Ghoul paradise ."  
 Yomo laughed. Then, he began to kiss his lover's body. He kissed his neck, chest. He sucked his nipples. Kaneki was excited. He began to moan. His silver haired was even more excited. And he started kissing the lower belly.  
 Yomo was leaving a trail of kisses on belly of Kaneki to reach the navel of that.  
  "Ken, we reached a point where this pile of clothing is in the way. I'll have to undress completely you to continue."  
 "Go ahead, my love."  
  "You could stand, Ken? And take your pants?"  
  "Yes, Ren."  
  Kaneki got up from the bed. Still a little dizzy with the received caresses, but happy.  
  He undressed completely.  
  "Turn, love. I want to see your ass." Yomo said. Who was sitting on the bed with his legs open.  
  Kaneki obeyed.  
  "What work of art. This beautiful little ass is with his last-minute counted virginity. One more step and you will be mine."  
 Kaneki was filled with shame and turned to his lover:  
 "Ren! Do not say these things. So , i can not stand."  
  "Well, Ken. No need to be embarrassed. We are alone between four safe walls. Do not be afraid. You can let go."  
 "Okay, Ren. Now it's your turn to stand up and let me undress him."  
 Yomo obeyed.  
 When Kaneki saw what his boyfriend had between his legs, he gulped thinking : "Oh, where did i , get my virgin ass?!"  
"Like what you see, love?"  
 "Yes, Ren."  
 "Do not worry, my pretty boy. I'll be gentle. Now, lie on the bed."  
  Kaneki was lying face up with Yomo over it.  
 "Ken, i want to suck you in. And be sucked by you. Want to make a 69?"  
 "Yes, dear. I want a 69 with you. I want to drink all your milk . And i want you to drink all my milk."  
 For the first time in the night, Yomo reddened.  
 "Ken, you were cheeky! I loved it. Let's have a 69 very tasty. Come all to me, my handsome .  
 And the two made a 69 very tasty. Only one came after cumming the mouth from the other. Kaneki felt a little uncomfortable at sucking all that long, plus he got used.  
 After suck each other.  
 "Ken, we can leave for our practice in depth or you want something else?"  
 "I want us to hit the jack off each other, Ren. And you suck my balls, my naughty man."  
"Kaneki Ken, what language is that? It's not the language that virgin bookworm speak."  
 Kaneki reddened again: "Sorry, Ren!"  
 Yomo pulled Kaneki closer into a hug : "I was joking, my love . You can use dirty language inside the room .I will do what you asked."  
 Kaneki loved being sucked in his balls . As well as mutual masturbation session. How wonderful to have hands of the lover playing the most intim regions.  
 ...................................  
 Pause for a rest.  
 The lovers lay aside. As Yomo propping Kaneki body. And stroking the boy's hair.  
 "Ren, i think i'm ready for our first practice in depth."  
 "Good, love. It will hurt a little at first. More will be all right."  
  "I'm ready, baby. You can go."  
 "Ken, in next sex sessions , i let you stay on top. But just for today, let me be your devoted lover and be on top of you."  
 "Go ahead, Ren. Go and show your most passionate side."


	2. Love act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys, here is the lemom . I will give my best. You know, I'm upset that one of my ships of Tokyo Ghoul is now incestuous. But, head up and life that follows.

Narrator P.O.V.  
"Still lying sideways in bed ...  
"Ken, how you want to start? Lying beneath me, spooning, sitting on my lap? How?" Asked Yomo.  
"Ren, you can choose from. Just do with love, please." asked Kaneki.  
"All love for my handsome Ken." Yomo said.  
Yomo got up and went to get a lubricant glass on the nightstand.  
"Ken, stand aside, please."  
Kaneki obeyed.  
Yomo sat behind him and pulled the beloved's legs.  
"Ken, i want you to keep the legs open. It will be uncomfortable at first, but Iineed to prepare you for something much bigger."  
Kaneki bristled at that. Still lying on his side, he kept his legs apart.  
Before stretching Kaneki, Yomo opted for a massage at the end of Kaneki's back. And it was also shaking the younger buttocks. And he finished with very strong slap in Kaneki's ass.  
"Its time arrived, beautiful virgin ass! Be ready." Yomo said with a wicked laugh.  
Kaneki turned red as a pepper. And he enjoyed a little bit. This provocative language was making him delirious.  
Yomo wet his fingers with lubricant. Then he began to open the Kaneki's hole.  
Kaneki felt a little uncomfortable. He began to squeak and complain.  
Yomo calmed him, saying that was going to pass soon.  
After extending the beloved enough, Yomo gave the warning:  
"Ken, it's time. Get ready."  
"I'm ready, Ren. You can come."  
Yomo put enough lubricant on his penis. He did not want to hurt his loved on in any way .  
Then he pulled Kaneki into his lap.  
"Ken, you will sit on my dick. Do not be afraid. You can come."  
Kaneki sat back on the beloved's lap.  
He cried when that thick cock tore. Tears rolled down his face.  
"Woe ! Woe ! Ren , this hurts. Ouch!"  
Yomo stroked his lover's hair and said:  
"You want me to stop ?"  
"Do not stop it , continues."  
"Are you sure, my pretty boy?"  
"Yes, you can continue. I want to feel your cock inside me."  
Yomo laughed with that language and continued .  
He was deep inside in Kaneki .  
"Oh, Ren! It hurts. I'm being ripped off. It hurts."  
"Ken, i think i 'll stop . You want it?"  
"No, please do not stop. Continue, but calm down. Tell me i 'll be fine. Please."  
Yomo sighed: "Virgin ..."  
He had an idea. He started masturbating Kaneki with one hand. And with the other, he began to move inside the minor.  
Kaneki felt burning inside. It's like he was being ripped off. But his beloved masturbating him was relaxing. He felt distracted now. And quieter.  
Kaneki felt heat. The pain was still there. He felt his prostate being hitting . And with the effects of masturbation taking effect.  
He came.  
And it did not take much for a hot liquid to fill. The milk . The milk of his beloved. Kaneki felt full. But , he wanted more.  
So , Yomo stopped. And he lays with Kaneki in bed.  
"Did you like the first lunge, my love?" Asked Ren.  
"I liked it, my love. Please continue. I'm all ready made for you. Just for you."  
Yomo laughed at that.  
"And still snuggly. I like it. Let's go. Doggie style, now, please."  
Kaneki leaned on the pillows to be able to get the doggie style . Being fucked from behind was not a bad idea.  
Then he was put spooning.  
And beautifully fucked.  
Finally, Yomo laid him on his back. And Kaneki was fucked with a heavy, hairy Ghoul upon it.  
Kaneki not reached heaven Ghoul. But stay two steps of it . With a strong Ghoul and all full of love to give.  
He moaned Yomo's name name several times. What made his lover even more excited .  
They found space to kiss several times.  
The light of the candles ' shadows danced on them.  
The smell of candles was relaxing.  
...  
Really tired, the lovers found themselves tangled in bed.  
This time, Kaneki stroked his lover's hair.  
"Ren, i loved it. I'm feeling burned. But , i like it. Thank you, my love."  
"You're welcome, my handsome . I loved making love with you. So beautiful. So snuggly. I loved being inside you."  
Kaneki smiled.  
"You know, Ken. You're a rinkaku. We have very interesting uses for your kagune."  
"You mean i can practice tentacle erotica you?" Kaneki asked excitedly.  
"Not today. I'm a ukaku and i'm tired. But the next time, i'll let you fill me. After all, holes are there to be filled."  
Kaneki laugh again. The Yomo's room language is really funny.  
"Oh, Ken! When you feel better, let's take a shower. I want to see you fragrant and pretty clean again."  
"Okay, my love. But , i can make an unseemly question before?"  
"Of course, for my handsome all."  
"Ren , where you learned all these perverted things?"  
Yomo faced with this question, but he answered:  
"You better not to know."  
"Why, Ren?"  
"You'll be jealous."  
"I will not. Tell me."  
Yomo sighed.  
"If you insist. I learned everything i know with Uta."  
"With Uta-san? You were lovers?"  
"He was my first boyfriend. In a time when i was full of hormones. But , when i calmed down, our relationship has become just a friendship and nothing else. You can rest assured."  
"I understand. Do not worry. I'll keep it a secret."  
"Okay, Ken. Now we go to the bathroom. I still have to change the sheets as well. The bed is soaked with our milk."  
Kaneki laugh again. And he will laugh more. Because he had Renji Yomo in his arms. He saw the lighter side of someone who was so cold in public.  
Carried in the lap , Kaneki joined his lover for a very long and relaxing bath. And after a good night's sleep. Hoping that he could walk right the next day. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost one of my Yomo ships and i am almost losing my bae this weekend. Dead or not, i ship Yomokane forever. I hope you enjoyed .


End file.
